For Two Years
by SasuNaruAngel
Summary: Let's say Akihito's first love was Asami. Like many first loves, it's confusing, Akihito is naive about many things. Even so, he knew what was coming. He knew he shouldn't have fell hard for this man. And yet, he did. Irregular updates. Don't expect much
1. First Love

**Chapter 1: First Love**

His large calloused fingers entwined with mine. My heart fluttered and I leaned in closer, resting my head on his shoulder. First love was like that, you didn't know the difference between the need for physical contact and true emotions. But of course, I was a sensible kid and didn't need anyone to tell me what the difference was. I knew. I knew oh so well. And yet, I didn't care. I craved attention, and that was what he gave me. Even though it was for a short period of time, I felt special, like I actually mattered.

Two years later, I would find myself standing amongst rows and rows and columns and columns of stones. Stones engraved with names, none of which I knew, except one. Before me was the stone that marked where his body should have been buried. But they never found it. They found everything that pointed to what I knew was the obvious. Asami was dead. I felt it in my heart that night I ran away. He panicked and went after me. I lost him and an hour later I felt my heart stop. At first, I didn't know what it was. I shook it off, thought it to be nothing more than just the strenuous exercise that being chased by Asami always was. Then, after a little while, I started doubting that was what it was. It wouldn't go away, and I knew I had to go back.

When I'd gotten back to the penthouse there were Asami's men everywhere, seemingly extremely occupied with something. Asami was nowhere to be seen. That's when I saw it. A body covered with a white sheet lying on a gurney. I immediately started towards it, but Kirishima spotted me and pulled me back away from it. "Kid, there's nothing to see!" He said. But I could hear the restraint in his voice. I wretched myself free from his grip and grabbed the sheet, tearing it off the body. There, lying even in death, was that bastard that I'd loved so much in all his beauty. Even though I felt it in my bones, knew who was under that sheet, I still lost all train of thought, my vision swam, my legs weakened, but I still stood strongly enough. I couldn't breathe and my hands were cold. My lips ran dry and the whole of my body tensed. Just several hours ago I'd been in this man's arms. Just several hours ago we'd been sharing tender touches and whispers of loving nothings. Just several hours ago we'd been sharing laughter. Just several hours ago I learned that he had a fiancee.

I shouldn't have been so brash about it. I should've asked him about it. Instead, I acted immature and gave up what was my life as penance. It was my fault, and the fact that it was my fault made me enraged at myself. Enraged at the woman he was supposed to marry. Enraged at Asami. That jerk always kept secrets. But in the end, it all came back to me. It was still my fault. If I hadn't just left like that, he wouldn't have had to run outside without protection. He wouldn't have had to worry.

No one was able to tear me away from that body until it was put in the forensic morgue. "WHY? WHY DID YOU COME AFTER ME?" My own cries still echo in my mind. They are still at the tip of my tongue. "Because I love you." I can hear his voice in reply in my thoughts. Of course, he'd never said that to me in real life. I totally understand. Why would he, king of Japan's dark underworld, love a stray cat like me? I work for his enemy, he is my enemy. This forbidden love was bound to not work out, and yet, I still clung to him.

Just several days after the body was put in the morgue, it disappeared. Even under all that heavy, tight security, it had been stolen. The next day a mutilated body was found at the docks, but it was confirmed that the body wasn't his. I was terrified, disgusted, and angered that someone would dare to do something as morbid as defile his body even in death. I was jealous. I never got to see him one last time.

Kiwi: I'm back. Surprised?

Cavan: They obviously are. You've been on hiatus for so long.

Kiwi: I know.

Cavan: So what are you going to do now?

Kiwi: Well one thing for sure, I'm going to keep working on this, since it's the only thing that's actually still running in my mind. I feel terrible for totally ditching out on everyone that'd been counting on me like that, but I've changed. I am such an indifferent person now, and it's not even funny. For now, I'll be uploading little tidbits here and there for the fun of it.

Cavan: Well, at least you're uploading something, right?

Kiwi: Yeah… Well, I apologize to whomever I made promises with, so much has happened just this past year and it completely changed my perspective of life.

Cavan: Don't worry, you hung in there the best you could've. Time to look ahead for a brighter future!


	2. Heartbreak Nostalgia

Chapter 2: Heartbreak Nostalgia

The phone beeped and buzzed beside the bed on the nightstand. Akihito opened one eye and groggily looked at it, then at the clock, "5 p.m.". He snatched the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Asami-san?" Kirishima spoke.

"Don't call me that." Akihito growled. He sat up and looked at the clock.

Kirishima paused for a bit.

"Don't keep me waiting, what is it?" Akihito snapped, getting out of bed to get ready for a shower.

"A Duramiya-san is requesting a private appointment with you."

"Make it next week." Akihito shuffled around the room, waiting for the call to end. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Asami-san. Suoh will have the car ready in an hour."

Akihito opened his mouth to yell at Kirishima again, but closed it and inhaled, then exhaled. "Thank you, Kirishima." He finally decided to say. When did he become such an angry person? He climbed into the shower and just stood there under the spray, resting his head against the tiled wall.

Suoh arrived just on time. Akihito slid into the limousine with ease and Suoh closed the door after him. "What is the first appointment today?" Akihito asked, picking up the day's newspapers from the seat beside him.

"We're going to the new hotel to discuss the budget and employment." Suoh replied, not once taking his eyes off the road, but both knew he was tempted to look up in the mirror to see what state the boy was in today. Ever since the boss' death, the boy hadn't been himself at all. Each day it felt like the boy was sinking deeper and deeper into himself, shutting himself off from the rest of the world. After matters were finished, Suoh brought Akihito to Club Sion, where he would stay for the remainder of the night before heading back home to sleep.

Akihito stepped into the office and immediately he felt the surge of memories invading his mind. He closed the door behind him and looked at the grand desk, remembering how a certain bastard used to sit there, waiting for him to barge in and yell at him for sticking his nose into his latest job. And then that memory was gone, it was just an empty desk again, and the lights were off. Akihito dragged his feet over to the desk and slumped into the chair, a whoosh of air coming out of his lungs. He covered his eyes with his hands and immediately he could feel the warm trickle of tears making their way down his face. Once again, like all other nights for the past two years, the last night they spent together replayed in his head. It always did, whether he wanted it to or not.

* * *

_"Akihito." Asami's whisper sent shivers down his spine and he bit his knuckle to keep quiet. He wasn't going to lose this time. "Oh no, don't do that. That's cheating, kitten." Asami pulled Akihito's hand away. Akihito bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably as Asami's hands ghosted over his bare skin. Suddenly the large hands clasped onto his waist and pinched and prodded, causing laughter to erupt from Akihito._

_"W-wait- Asa- ahaha- Asami! Sto- haahaha- stop!" He squirmed and smacked at the hands, but the iron hold of Asami's arms wouldn't let up. Finally, when he was completely out of breathe and lying on the bed exhausted from laughter, Asami stopped. Asami's arms came around him and he was turned onto his back. Asami's hands gently caressed up his legs and he moaned, legs widening on instinct. Asami chuckled and teased him, his hand sliding up and almost reaching it, but then slid back down. Again and again until Akihito impatiently grabbed Asami's hand and got up, straddling Asami and pushing him onto his back. Even though Asami was still clothed, Akihito could feel the throbbing heat under him. He leaned down as he started grinding himself on Asami, biting his lip and cheeks burning red. Asami's hand slid down his stomach and grabbed Akihito's balls. Akihito gasped, hips bucking. Asami grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down for a kiss, their lips smashing together. Both pairs of desperate hands quickly rid the other body of clothes and before Akihito could inhale, Asami was already forcefully taking him. Akihito cried out, his grip on the sheets beside Asami's head tightening painfully. He gasped, trying to get whatever air he could as his ass swallowed Asami's thick and powerful cock._

_Akihito was finally seated on Asami, and being Asami, he wasted no time in grabbing a hold of the slim feminine waist above his crotch and slamming himself into that tight hole. Akihito's strangled cries of ecstasy filled the heated room and for several hours, their love-making session carried out. When they finally finished, both were too tired to even climb out of bed to clean themselves._

_Akihito awoke several hours later to an empty bed. He was completely washed and had a pair of boxer briefs on. He scratched his head, then looked at the clock, taking note that Asami already left for work. After a short breakfast, Akihito immediately set himself to doing housework. When he rolled the vacuum into Asami's office, a folder on Asami's large mahogany desk immediately caught his eye. He walked over to the folder and picked it up._

_He opened it to find a picture of a beautiful woman around her mid-twenties formally dressed in a very expensive looking kimono. Very traditional. He scanned the notes on the sheet under the picture, then the letter under that. One part in that letter made his heart stop and the world around him spin. "Ryuichi, I can't wait for our marriage. With this, you'll have an heir soon! Isn't that wonderful?" Akihito was so confused and hurt he didn't even notice the hot tears running down his face._

_At that moment, the office door opened and Asami stopped in his tracks, hand still on the doorknob. His eyes flashed from Akihito's tear-streaked face to the folder he held, then back to his face. He made a quick advance at Akihito but Akihito was faster. "Akihito." Asami said cautiously. He had to tread carefully. Knowing Akihito, he was about to shatter any moment. "Akihito listen to me." Akihito shook his head in denial, wide eyed, eyebrows turned upwards."Takaba!" Asami tried circling the desk. Akihito easily made his way around the desk and Asami and stepped back towards the door. He was at a loss of words and he opened his mouth many times to try and say something, but nothing came out but broken sobs. He finally gave up on trying to put the mess of emotions storming in his heart into words and turned on his heels. Asami made a lunge for Akihito, but Akihito was out the door before he could even grab a wisp of Akihito's hair. He raced after the boy._

* * *

Cavan: Oh yay! An update!

Kiwi: I feel terrible for making such a depressing story…

Cavan: Don't worry! It's not like this is the first, and some people actually like depressing stories!

Kiwi: Okay, I'll take your advice…


	3. I want to forget

**Chapter 3: I want to forget...**

_Asami rushed down to the elevator. Just as he turned the corner, he saw Akihito's face just as the elevator doors closed. His momentum brought him flying into the door, fist slamming onto it before he turned as quick as he could and head for the stairs. He must have skipped every other staircase rushing down to the lobby because he didn't remember it taking this little time running down the stairs, maybe it was his adrenaline. But whatever it was, it was definitely caused by the need to get Akihito back and explain before he lost his heart possibly forever._

_He finally got to the lobby and spotted Akihito rushing out the lobby doors. In the process of rushing, it didn't even occur to Asami to call the front desk to stop him. He couldn't even think rationally when it came to his boy. If only his boy could see what messes he could make with the great Asami, maybe he'd stop for a second to turn around and hear what Asami wanted to say. Akihito rushed across the street in traffic. Asami raced after him, his eyes solely trained on Akihito. Suddenly a loud sound caught his attention and he turned to the left a second too late. He put his arms up around his face as he was slammed into full force by a large packaging truck. He heard his own bones crunch, but he didn't feel anything yet. He flew several yards, rolling over the top of a car and landed on the street. His fading eyesight caught Akihito's back as it disappeared in a crowd a few blocks down. He didn't hear or see what happened right? Good. "Akihito..." His dying voice spoke. Suddenly all the pain surged into his brain along with the realization that he lost him and he screamed. Asami screamed. The sky opened and it started pouring. He could feel himself getting cold and he lay there, still. His men rushed to his side and were saying something but all he could hear was his own cries and a loud screeching sound in his ears. He coughed up blood and his vision slowly darkened. _Akihito...

* * *

Akihito woke up, picking his head up out of his arms and he looked around. The large clock on the wall near the door read "1 a.m." He sat up and stretched, pulling out some paper work and working on them like his lover used to. When he finally finished a stack, it was two. He picked up the phone at the corner of the desk and dialed for Kirishima.

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"I would like to go home." Akihito spoke as he sorted his papers and put them back into the files and organizers.

"Of course." Kirishima hung up.

Ten minutes later the limo was waiting for him in the back. Akihito got in and he leaned back, staring at the ceiling of the limo. He closed his eyes and the faint sound of glasses clinking echoed in his ears.

* * *

_Asami pulled out a glass of champagne and poured a glass for Akihito. Akihito's eyebrows knotted in confusion. Asami smiled and said, "Happy Anniversary." holding out his own glass in a toast. Akihito gasped and turned bright red. He shyly held his glass up to meet Asami's. He drank it in small sips, trying not to get drunk because God knows Asami would take advantage of him one way or another once he was drunk._

* * *

Akihito opened his eyes when the limo stopped and he gazed up at the building housing the penthouse. He climbed out of the car and was escorted up to the lobby doors. "Thank you for the hard work, Kirishima." Akihito said as he walked in. Kirishima nodded.

Akihito got up to the penthouse and once he locked the door behind him, he collapsed into a sitting position with his knees curled up into his chest. He sighed miserably and just sat there for a while, enjoying the darkness and silence around him.

Cavan: Okay, now I'm getting a little concerned…

Kiwi: It's okay. Calm down.

Both: Leave a review please! It helps us know how well this story is doing and whether you want more or not!


End file.
